Time, Whiskey, and Tears
by Dopey91
Summary: Takes places after Jouney's End. The 10th Doctor has just lost Rose, Martha, and Donna. So whats a Time Lord to do? The answer is drink. One shot. Please review.


**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Doctor or any Doctor related topics. But one of the planets I made up. Just to let you know.

**Authors note:** What really inspired me to write this fanfiction was the song "Radio" by He is We. The first time I heard it I thought about the Doctor. So if you can I'd recommend looking it up on Youtube and listening to it while you read.

That man was here again for the 6th time this week. He was slouched over his pint starring with those sad, brown eyes at nothing in particular, just lost in his thoughts I suppose. Ask me anything about him, I don't know a thing except that he likes good ale. He only looks around thirty but he seems...old. Like he's seen more of this world then he should have at his age. He was a mystery. But one thing was quite obvious, his heart was broken.

I sighed as I watched him, I knew the feeling. But I suppose everyone here did. After all, this bar was full of heart broken fools. Maybe that's why I had applied here as a bartender, I wasn't the biggest mess in the room anymore. The man ran his fingers through his thick, brown hair then picked up his glass and swallowed the rest of his drink.

"Bartender!"

I put down the glass I was drying and got him another pint then asked if there was anything else I could get him. He shook his head sadly as he traced the rim of the glass with his forefinger.

"Well...I'm here if you need me." I said slowly. I started to turn away when suddenly I felt him grab my arm.

"Excuse me Miss but who is that man in the corner?"

I looked in the direction that he had nodded in and saw one of the regulars with a glass of gin.

"Mr. Harvey." I answered him.

"What's his story?" the man asked.

I bit my lip as I remember. "His wife died a few years ago from cancer. She was lovely. They used to come here together every Friday night always laughing and talking. Now it's like half of him is gone."

"What about that one?"

I looked by the window and saw Summer Ogden. "Her fiance died in a car accident a few weeks ago, shes been here every night since."

"And him?"

A man was sitting a few seats down the bar drinking a beer as he tried to hold back his tears. "Cooper Rosling, poor dear. Lost his job due to the economy. Got evicted from his apartment and his wife left him with their little girl Abby. He spent every lost dime he had trying to find them but it was no use. Now he practically lives here."

I turned back to the man who was deep in thought. Finally he spoke in a broken voice.

"How do you humans do it? Just...keep living?"

I furrowed my forehead looking at him, humans? "Because its just what we're supposed to do. Live and die, there's no real meaning is there?"

The man gave a hollow laugh. "You sound like Nietzsche."

I smiled slightly. "It's just kind of the conclusion I've come to."

"Does it help at all?" he asked starring into his drink again.

I shook my head as my throat grew tight. "No."

He looked up at me and gave me a weak smile. "Your soul; it's tired."

"So is yours." I answered back.

He laughed but then grew serious again. "I suppose it is."

I paused, not wanting to pry but then couldn't help myself. "Excuse me sir, but who was it that broke your heart?"

I seemed to catch him off guard, he looked at me funny for a moment.

"I'm sorry." I said quickly trying to hide my red ears of embarrassment. "I shouldn't pry. Mum always said that I was too nosy an-"

"No, no!" he said quickly. "It's just that..." then he smiled, a real genuine smile. "You know everyone's story here because they've told you...they trust you don't they..."

I shrugged; it was true though. Bartenders get to know everything about their regulars; their hopes, dreams, worries, pains. I knew it all.

"Well I suppose if they can trust you then so can I. Who broke my heart?" he said more to himself then anyone. "Well I suppose I should start from the beginning. I met this girl, Rose was her name. You remind me of her a bit. She was blonde like yourself but with brown eyes instead of your lovely blue ones. She would have talked to a complete stranger about his worries too, it's very kind of you by the way."

"Don't mention it."

He laughed, then continued. "But basically I was in love with her...but then she got lost. A few weeks later I met another girl named Martha who was truly fantastic. She helped ease the pain of loosing Rose but she ended up falling in love with me in the process. She's moved on now and has a life of her own. But I miss her... Rose came back later and I was truly ready to spend the rest of my life with her. Except I knew we couldn't...I wasn't like her and my...brother needed her more. So now they're together. " he paused. "I can't be mad at them, either of them. They're perfect for each other and he's far better for Rose then I am. But it hurts, it hurts a lot." He paused then went on. "And then there was my other friend Donna. Honestly I think I could call her my best friend. She was just a mate, but she was brilliant! An amazing woman....and she forgot about me." He paused once more, deep in his own thought then snapped back to reality.

"So as you can see my dear," he concluded as I got him another pint. "they all broke my heart. Both of my hearts actually."

"Both of them?"

"Yes, I have two. I'm an alien you see."

I grinned. "I believe it! All these alien sightings all over England are enough to convince anyone. What kind are you?"

"Time lord."

"Never heard of that one."

"Not many have."

"It's tragic though."

He looked at me oddly. "What? That I'm a Time Lord? Would you rather me be Slitheen or a Sontaran? If your not a small and green martian people get so disappointed."

I laughed and shook my head. "No, about you and Rose and your brother. Your not bitter towards them even though you lost her. Your better then I am."

"Similar story?" he asked as he sipped off the foam his ale.

I gave him a small smile. "Yeah. I brought my boyfriend Adam home to meet my family last Christmas. He met my little sister Sue and it was all over. They got engaged a few months later and I have to go to weddings next week."

"Ughhh." the man said making a face. "Good luck with that one."

"I don't even know if I'm going. And I can't help being mad at them, both of them...it's just not fair."

"You still love him then?"

I paused "Yes."

He looked at me for a moment then asked "How do you get over the pain?"

"Time, whiskey and tears, cures everything."

He smiled slightly. "Time, whiskey and tears."

I tried to change the subject. "So, what do aliens like yourself do?"

"Well I'm a traveler."

"Aww that must be nice." I said leaning on the bar smiling. "Have you been to Barcelona? I've always wanted to go there."

"Yes! The planet and the city! Both are lovely."

I gave him a funny smile. "The planet?"

"Oh yes! Dogs have no noses at Barcelona the planet."

I couldn't help laughing, he was an odd one.

"I don't believe we've been properly introduced." he said putting out his hand. "I'm the Doctor."

"Charlotte Baker, but everyone calls me Charlie."

His eyes sparkled as we shook hands. "It's very nice to meet you Charlie."

Cooper called for another drink so I had to leave the Doctor but promised to be back in a few. I kept getting called by other people so it was at least half an hour until I got back to the Doctor. But at least now the pub was pretty empty besides a few late night loners.

"So tell me more about the places that you've traveled to." I said as I pulled up a bar stool.

He smiled. "Where to start!"

For the next hour and a half we talked about places I had never heard of: Castrovalva, Eye of Orion, Florana, Deva Loka. They all sounded amazing! The adventures that he talked about we're truly fascinating. I told him he should become a writer.

He snorted. "Me? A writer? Ha! I'd be rubbish. You could though! Make millions! Just like um...oh lord whats that woman's name? The one with the flying broomsticks and the He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

"J.K Rowling?"

"Yes!"

I died laughing.

"What? She wrote about an aliens too! You think she came up with all that stuff herself? Nonsense! She had to of been to the planet Kullawind."

I shook my head in disbelief. "Tell me what your favorite planet is? It must be hard to choose out of all of those wonderful ones."

He smiled to himself and looked into the amber liquid in front of him. "Naw, that's easy. Gallifrey."

"Tell me about it." I said putting my head down on the bar.

"The sky's a bright orange, with a citadel enclosed in a mighty glass dome shining under two twin suns. Beyond that the mountains go on forever, slopes of deep red grass, capped with snow. The rocks are colors of deep purple, red, brown and gold while the forest glistens in the sun with its silver leaves."

"Sounds perfect."

The Doctor nodded and took a sip of his ale. We sat in silence for a moment then I spoke. "Doctor, do you ever just want to run away? Like go so far that no one can ever touch you?"

"Yes. All the time."

I paused. "I'm glad its not just me."

"Charlie!" my boss called from the far end of the room. "John needs help unloading some boxes in the back." I nodded, then smiled at the doctor and went into the back room. As I helped John unload the boxes of booze I couldn't stop thinking about the Doctor and all the wonderful things he had said. All those far off places; those amazing people. He was truly extraordinary. I thought about Rose, Martha, and Donna and how lucky they were to have traveled with such a man. It seemed so unreal, like a dream. I hoped it would last.

Turns out John needed a lot more help with unloading then I had thought. By the time I was finally done it was past closing and I knew the Doctor had gone. I glumly wiped down the counters of the bar and put away the many assortments of booze. When I had finally finished I grabbed my coat and said goodbye to John and my boss then started home.

"Hello there Miss, need a lift?" I turned and saw the Doctor standing beside a large blue box.

"I thought you had left already." I said smiling as I walked towards him in the snow.

"Naw, I had to say goodbye first."

"Very kind of you."

He smiled down at me then took my hand. "Charlie, you've been very kind to me tonight and I truly appreciate it. So I want to return the favor." He dropped my hand and turned towards the blue box. "This is the Tardis, my spaceship. Go inside."

I gave him a look. "Your kidding right? I thought martians had little flying saucers."

"I told you, I'm not a martian. I'm a Time Lord. And this is our flying saucer...except its a box....Just go in!"

I smirked and opened the door, stepping inside. "It's huge!"

"I love this part." The Doctor said to himself.

I ran outside and walked all around it, then went back in. "It's bigger on the inside." I ran out and starred at him. "You really are an alien! And all those places...they're real?"

"Yup!" The Doctor said running inside. "And I'll take you on one trip, anywhere you want to go. We can go into the past, or the future, or to some other world! Anywhere! It's up to you!"

I was grinning from ear to ear, I couldn't believe it! Should we go to Barcelona the planet? Or maybe travel back in time to meet Queen Elizabeth? I couldn't decide, then finally I knew exactly where I wanted to go. "Take me to Gallifrey. I want to see those orange skies."

The Doctors smile faded. "Are you sure you want to go there?"

"Yes, more then anything."

He nodded, then went to the center of the Tardis and started her up.

Finally after a very bumpy ride we suddenly stopped. I smiled at the Doctor and he nodded towards the door. I threw open the doors and gasped. There were no orange skies or snow covered mountains but instead just a ring of rocks orbiting two beautiful suns. I stood there starring at the empty space for a moment, then felt the Doctor come up beside me. He sat down at the edge of the Tardis and had in his hands two shot glasses and a bottle of whiskey. I sat down next to him as he poured out the liquor then he started to talk.

"Gallifrey was the home of the Time Lords. But it was destroyed during the great Time War. I'm the last of my people. Now I just wander...because I'm all alone."

I looked at the Doctor as tears filled my eyes. His beautiful face was torn with pain and sorrow. His home was gone and yet he was still here, the last of his kind. I inched closer then wrapped my arms around him as tears fell down my face.

"I'm sorry, I'm so, so sorry!" I cried as I hugged him. At first he was a little taken back. But then he wrapped his arms around me and gave me a small smile.

"Thank you." he whispered.

We held each other for a few minutes then he straightened up. "Come now Charlie, I didn't bring you here so we could have a cry fest. Come on, lets drink. Like you said, time, whiskey and tears heals everything."

I laughed and nodded. He poured each of us a shot as I looked at what remained of Gallifrey.

"What shall we toast?" he asked.

I thought for a moment. "To the things that broke our hearts, may it be for the best."

He smiled. "I'll toast to that."

A few hours later we toasted the last of our whiskey to Gallifrey then started back towards Earth. Once we landed the Doctor walked me outside and smiled. "I had a lovely evening Miss. Baker."

"As did I Doctor." I answered with a smile.

"You know, I've never taken anyone to Gallifrey before." The Doctor said suddenly. "Your the first human to see it."

"I feel very privileged." I looked at him for a moment then asked if he was drunk.

"What kind of question is that?" he said laughing. "No I'm not drunk! Time Lords don't get drunk. Well at least not very easily. We've got high tolerance. What about you Miss. Charlie? Are you feeling a bit tipsy?"

I laughed. "Naw I'm alright."

We stood in silence for a moment then the Doctor spoke. "Do you think you'll go to your sisters wedding next week?"

"Yeah, I might as well. I mean, it's not everyday ya get to see you sister marry your ex-boyfriend. You want to come?" I asked jokingly. He shook his head as he smirked. "Yeah I wouldn't want to either. But ya know, I feel better about it. So what if they're getting married. I'll just get drunk at their wedding and make a fuss."

He laughed. "That's the spirit!"

I smiled at him then gave him a hug. "Thank you so much Doctor, I had a wonderful time."

"I should be the one thanking you." he answered. "It's funny what a little kindness from a stranger can do."

I smiled then watched as he got into the Tardis and then disappeared.

As I walked back to may apartment I couldn't help but hope that I'd see the Doctor again, but I knew it was highly unlikely. But still, just to spend one night with him made all the difference in the world, for the both of us I think. We would be alright. I mean, there would always be time, whiskey and tears.


End file.
